The invention relates to a gun sight system. More particularly, the invention relates to a gun sight employing a front and rear sight, each having a transparent carrier, indicia located therein allowing alignment of the front and rear sight to accurately aim the gun prior to firing.
A firearm only properly accomplishes its purpose when the bullet reaches it's intended target. Getting the bullet in the right place, at the right time is a combination of firearm design, skill of the operator, and superiority of the sighting system. A stray bullet is a wasted bullet, as well as a potentially dangerous bullet. In law enforcement situations, firearms must be fired in uncontrolled circumstances, where an inaccurate bullet can cause damage and injury.
Handguns in particular leave much to be desired in terms of accuracy. They are notorious for missing their targets, especially when improperly used. Their inherent problems lay not only in the size of the barrel, but also in the lack of assistance that conventional sighting systems provide to a user attempting to accurately aim the gun under varying circumstances.
Conventional sighting systems fail to recognize that different circumstances dictate a vastly different sighting system. Shooting a moving target dictates a vastly different sighting task and equipment than required for taking a careful, deliberate shot at a fixed target. A moving target requires a sighting system that allows the shooter to quickly assess and fire upon the target. The fixed target requires a sighting system which may requires more time to align, but which has greater inherent accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,053 to Colwell discloses a removable rifle sight. Colwell is designed to be exchanged with a conventional rifle sight, when fast sighting is desired. However, Colwell requires a complicated, magnetic mechanism to allow the sight to be attached and detached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,075 to Howard, Sr., discloses a portable removable gun sight which is attached onto a rifle when needed. Being a single piece construction, this gun sight does not provide any remote complementary structure with which to align the sight. Thus, the device of Howard, Sr. has considerable built-in inaccuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,654 to Parker discloses a gun sight which employs a rear sight having a rectangular channel, and a front sight having a barrel shape. The sight is used by aligning the barrel with the channel. Parker provides no provisions for adapting to varying sighting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,131 to Domian discloses an interchangeable gun sight, which allows the sight blade to be interchanged for one having a different width slit for differing sighting purposes.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.